Super Best Friends Play
Super Best Friends Play, also known as the Best Friends Zaibatsu was a group of best friends and their body of work, including playthroughs, reviews, montages, a podcast and merchandise. History The group name 'Zaibatsu' started when Matt and Pat uploaded a couple of videos on their channel. After the Silent Hill: Shattered Memories episode, they were contacted by Machinima, which now hosts a series of their videos on that channel, which is usually a compilation of funny moments. On TheSw1tcher, Matt's channel, the Best Friends do full playthroughs, their first being Resident Evil 2. Over time, more Best Friends were introduced, the first being Woolie, who initially guest-starred in the Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds episode, and is now a regular in almost every show, even hosting the Super Best Friendcast. Liam, the fourth Best Friend, made his debut in the Metroid Fusion playthrough, and was a regular contributor in solo and group videos until his departure from the Zaibatsu in early 2017. The Best Friend's media empire has greatly expanded since their humble beginnings, and they've released a variety of content. Quit On December 16, 2018, the Super Best friends uploaded a video titled "Super Best Friends (FINAL)" where Mat, Pat and Woolie announced that they are disbanding the zaibatsu and will each focus on their own channels and side-projects. Trivia # Zaibatsu (財閥, financial clique) is a Japanese term referring to industrial and financial business conglomerates in the Empire of Japan, whose influence and size allowed control over significant parts of the Japanese economy from the Meiji period until the end of World War II. Members # Matt - President and King # Pat - Vice President # Woolie - Lord Regent # Liam - Princess # Zach - Mascot Supporting Cast # James Small # Billy # Dork Girl # Jack # 2Snacks # Plague of Gripes # CrankyConstruct Affiliates # Maximilian Dood # Boku no Eruption # Takahata101 Shows # Two Best Friends Play # Super Best Friends Play # Super Best Friends Brawl # Super Best Friends Watch # Super Best Friendcast # Friendcast Mailbag # Fighterpedia # Scrublords # Friday Night Fisticuffs # Saturday Morning Scrublords # Matt & Woolie's Old School Playthroughs # Best Friends Beat 'Em Ups # Two Best Friends Funtime Adventures # Shitstorm of Scariness # Shitstorm 2: The Shittening # Shitstorm 3: Shittribution # Rustlemania # The Amazing Superfriends! In other media # An interview on the radio show Funk Shui # Interviews with David Giltinan # Did You Know Gaming ## Matt & Pat on "Did You Know Gaming: Mortal Kombat" ## Matt & Pat on "Did You Know Gaming: Mortal Kombat Part 2" ## Matt & Pat on "Did You Know Gaming: Silent Hill" ## Matt on "Did You Know Gaming: Final Fight" ## Matt & Woolie on "Did You Know Gaming: Killer Instinct Part 2" ## Matt on "Did You Know Gaming: Punch-Out!!" ## Matt & Pat on "Did You Know Gaming: Silent Hill & Konami" # Retsutalk ## Woolie on "Retsutalk Episode 48: Two New Friends Chat" ## Pat on "Retsutalk Episode 54: Three Good Acquaintances" # Xbox One Confirmed Details Rant + Roundtable Discussion with Matt, Pat, and Woolie # GameOn Interview - Two Best Friends Play (Matt, Pat, Woolie and Liam) # Super Best Friends Play Vs. Team Walken in Evolve round 1 and round 2 # Woolie on "The Co-Optional Podcast Ep. 51" # Woolie Vs. Maximilian in Guilty Gear Xrd part 1 and part 2 # Matt & Woolie appears in "Welcome Home" a documentary about PAX # Mortal Kombat X - Ghost Pepper Game Review ft. Woolie (Super Best Friends Play) # Matt and Woolie on the SleepyCabin podcast # The Zaibatsu in an interview with Fifty at Con Bravo 2015. # The Zaibatsu on ZTV News Episode 7 (July 2015) # Until Dawn - Hot Pepper Game Review ft. Matt McMuscles (Super Best Friends Play) # Shadow Man - Eruption (ft. Matt from Super Best Friends Play) # Mat and Pat make a cameo appearance in the RPG game LISA # Liam was in an episode of the Weebcast, an anime related pocast, hosted by Mother's Basement Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2010